1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly, to a container suitable for shipping, storage and useful as a display tray for displaying the consumer goods carried therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the marketing of grocery products, there is considerable competition between manufacturers of similar grocery items, in the area of space allocation on display shelves in various grocery stores, particularly the large supermarkets. This competition extends to the prominence of the display area allocated which includes a factor of proper shelf level as well as the width or actual area on the shelf which is allocated. In order to obtain the desired display width, grocery products manufacturers have at times presented an integral wide display tray having a plurality of divided rows in which the grocery product has been stored so as to force the store to allocate a predetermined width to the particular item. However, such devices have not always proved satisfactory. For instance, different stores, depending on their size, could handle proportionally different amounts of a particular brand name product and, therefore, different size display cartons would have to be cut and set up to predetermined sizes to accommodate from two to five rows of the grocery product to be put on display, depending on the capacity of the store in question. Economy of box construction is also compromised since the display tray and dividers may be made up of a plurality of separate blanks.